


Willow's Nanny (Ronnie Radke Fanfic)

by itisannak



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse, Sleeping With Sirens, Tonight Alive
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kindergarten, Kindergarten Teacher, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warped Tour, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisannak/pseuds/itisannak
Summary: Ronnie needs a nanny for Willow during Warped Tour and Jacky's cousin seems to be qualified for the position.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**[RONNIE'S POV]**

"Chrissy, do you think that Warped is the right place for Willow? She is only 3." I say to my child's mama.

"Ronnie, I know, but she misses you. She keeps on asking to see you." She replies through the phone.

"Fine, fine. I am going to discuss it with the guys and call you later." I say and hang up. I sigh and Jacky comes next to me.

"You alright dude?" He asks

"We are going to discuss it at the meeting." I say and we walk into the office. I take a sit and we wait for our manager.

"Ok guys, let's talk about Warped." Tom, our tour manager says.

"Guys, I have a slight problem." I say, biting the inside of my cheek

"Speak up." Ron says

"Well, Willow has missed me and Chrissy suggested that I take her with me for 2 months or so. So I think that I might need a nanny with me. So that means 2 extra bunks- for the nanny and Willow- and your final permission." I say. Jacky hesitantly speaks up.

"You know we love Willow. But you also know that it is going to be difficult. Apart from that, I am in." He says smiling. The rest of the guys nod smiling.

"Thank you, guys. It means a lot to me." I say.

"Now, does anyone of you has a girl that is suitable for the nanny's position and that would like to come with us for the whole summer?" I ask.

"My cousin could come." Jacky says that more like a question.

"Your cousin? Who?" I ask

"(Y/N), she has recently moved to Cali." Jacky says.

"Could you call her and ask her if we could meet to talk about the details?" I ask

"Yeah, sure." He says, picking up his phone out of his pocket.

**[Y/N'S POV]**

I sigh, tearing the last box of my belongings. You see after moving to Cali, I have to organize again my whole stuff, my whole life. Although I am exhausted, I couldn't be happier: It's a new beginning. I finally live all alone. When I was in university, I had roommates. So now, I can finally do whatever I want.

Once I put the last thing in its place, I hear my phone ring, 'Hollow Bodies' by 'Bless The Fall' blasting through the speaker. I begin moving my head to the beat, walking to the coffee table, where my phone rests. I pick it up and see the Caller's ID. It's my cousin Jacky. We hang out a lot, now that I am here.

"Hey, Jacky." I say excitedly

"Hey, (Y/N). How are you?" He asks

"Good. I've just finished unpacking my stuff." I say

"Great. Listen, I know you know about Warped Tour." He says

"Yeah." I sigh. Truth is that I wanna go, but with the new apartment, I can't afford it

"Well, you know Ronnie, the frontman of my band?" He asks and I internally groan. Truth is that from what I've heard, I think he is an asshole.

"Yeah, I know him." I calmly say

"Well, he needs a nanny for his daughter. He is going to take her with us on Warped. Are you interested?" He asks and myself battles between my opinion about him and the money I could make.

"Umh, give me 5 minutes to think and I'll call you up." I say and hang up. I sigh, dropping my body on the couch.

I grab a paper and a pen and write down the prons and cons.

**PRONS:**

1\. Money

2\. Warped Tour

3\. Practice on something I've studied

4\. Hot Band Members

5\. Time with cousin Jacky

**CONS:**

1\. I hate Ronnie

I grab my phone sighing and call Jacky, who picks up immediately.

"Hey (Y/N)." He says

"Look, I need to talk to him." I say

"Uhm... ok, wait." He says. I wait, drumming my fingers on the table

"(Y/N), Ronnie asks if you could meet him at Starbucks near my place in an hour." Jacky asks.

"Are you going to be there too?" I ask.

"Yeah, ok, sure. See you in there." He says and I hang up. I sigh and begin getting ready, physically and emotionally.

I walk to the bathroom and begin showering, humming 'Bulletproof Love' by 'Pierce The Veil'. I apply a candy-scented shower gel from 'Body Shop'. I rinse it and turn off the tap. I wrap a towel around me and walk to my room. I throw my hair into a high messy bun, in an effort to avoid dying from all that heat. I open my closet and pick up a pair of jean shorts and a "Bless The Fall" tank top. I get dressed and do my make-up: BB cream with SPF, mascara, eyeliner and some ChapStick. I grab my phone, keys and wallet and throw them in my bag. I exit my apartment and begin walking to the Starbucks close to Jacky's place.

**[RONNIE'S POV]**

Once the meeting is over, we drive to the place we are meeting with Jacky's cousin

"So, how does she looks like?" I ask

-Radke, Radkeep your hands off my cousin. "Jacky growls.  

"Ok, ok." I say, raising my hands in surrender. We pull over to the parking lot and jump off the car. We head to the entrance and there's a girl in her early 20s. She is really pretty, medium height, with curves in all the right places, with brunette hair. I can see some tattoos on her arm and my only thoughts are:

1\. Please Lord, make her not be Jacky's cousin

2\. If she is, I am totally damned.

I snap out of my thoughts by Jacky introducing us

"Ronnie, this is my cousin (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Ronnie my friend and bandmate." Jacky says and I extend my hand. She smiles and we shake hands. Her smile is as cute as her.

"Nice to meet you." I say

"Nice to meet you too." She says

"Let's get inside." Jacky says, opening the door. I motion for (Y/N) to walk first and she does. I try to contain myself but I can't help but check her out. Her 'behind' is brilliant. And I am so damned

"So, what are you guys getting?" Jacky asks

"A caramel frappe." (Y/N) says, reaching her purse to hand Jacky money

"I'll get the same and everything is on me." I say and quickly hand Jacky a 50$ bill

"No." (Y/N) complains, handing him a 20

"I can pay for my order." She says glaring at me. She is so fuckable right now.

"Sorry kiddo. Your money is no good for me." I say grabbing her money from Jacky and handing them back to her. Jacky giggles and walks away.

"I see that you have a great taste in music." I say trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, this kind of music was always my escape. Whenever I am mad, I just let the screamer scream for me. It calms me down." She finishes off. Wow, I am officially so screwed.

**[Y/N'S POV]**

"So tell me about your daughter." I say, trying to get some information

"Well, she is 3. Her name is Willow, music calms her too. She is energetic. Here I have plenty of her pictures in my phone." He says handing me his phone. I see a picture that he holds her in his arms and they laugh.

"She is really cute." I smile handing him back his phone.

"Wait until you meet her. She is a heart-melter." He says. He may not be that bad at all

"So, let's talk about my duties." I say

"Well, Jacky told me that you are a kinder garden teacher." He says

"Yeah, I've just graduated." I say

"Well, all I need you to do is take care of her and play with her while I am performing or signing or I am out. You will have a day off every 2 weeks and the payment is really good: I was thinking about 2000$ a month for 2 and a half months. And all of your expenses are covered: You are staying with us in the bus, you are having your own bunk, you are eating with us and you can go to shows when I am taking care of her." He finishes off and Jacky comes with our coffees. He takes the spot next to me and says.

"Plus, you are going to be with me all summer." He sips his coffee. I sip mine and say.

"I am in. When do I start?"

"Thank you. You don't know how much it really means to me. I appreciate it a lot. Warped begins in 2 weeks, so you have plenty of time to get ready and explain to your boyfriend that you are going to spend the whole summer with a bunch of guys." He says and I turn to Jacky looking at me wide-eyed. I laugh

"I don't have a boyfriend. I've just moved in here. I barely have friends." I say dramatically and they laugh

"But I hope that I'll meet a hot band member, make him fall for me and give an end to my single life." I state

[RONNIE'S POV]

"I don't have a boyfriend. I've just moved in here. I barely have friends." She states and I inner sigh.

"But I hope that I'll meet a hot band member, make him fall for me and give an end to my single life." She says giggling. 'No you are mine.' I think to myself. Wait you've just met her. Oh boy, it's going to be a long summer.

**[2 MONTHS LATER] [Y/N'S POV]**

"(Y/N), (Y/N)." Willow shouts. I've just woken up and I am heading to the bathroom.

"What's up kiddo?" I fall to my knees, trying to get as close to her height as I can.

"Can we pwease go to dadda's concert?" She says, bringing her hands together, begging me

"If your dad says 'yes', it's fine by me." I say and she runs to Ronnie's bunk.

I continue my way to the bathroom. I can hear Ronnie's sleepy voice; God it's so sexy. Truth is that he has managed to change my mind about him. He is just so sweet, sexy, caring, funny and nowhere near like the image of the bad boy they are presenting him.

Once I finish with the bathroom, I exit it and Willow runs to me as fast and steady her little chubby legs can run.

"(Y/N), dadda says we can go." She says clapping her palms.

"Yeahy..." I say excitedly and pick her up.

-(Y/N), why are you dwessed like a dwoll?" She asks. Truth is that I decided to wear a simple skater dress, braid my hair and do my make up to perfection, to make Ronnie notice me more like a woman.

"I don't know." I lie

**[RONNIE'S POV]**

"Girls, are you ready?" I ask and my jaw drops. (Y/N) looks the best a person can look

"Daddy, dwoesn't (Y/N) look like a doll?" Willow asks.

"Sure she does." I say. Man, I can't take my eyes off her. But then I remember what Jacky has told me.

"Wow, where is this chick heading to?" Jacky asks (Y/N) kissing her cheek. I have to admit that Jacky getting to hug and kiss (Y/N) makes me jealous; I want her for me and only me, but I can't have her.

"I was actually heading to Willow's bunk to pick out an outfit from her suitcase." She states

"The girls are coming with us today." I proudly announce.

**[DURING THE SHOW] [Y/N'S POV]**

The guys are killing 'The Drug In Me Is You'. Willow is sitting on my shoulders and we are dancing along with the music

"Hey (Y/N)." Justin Hills from Sleeping With Sirens says, approaching me.

"Hey Hills." I high-five him. I met him in the beginning of the tour and since then we hang out a lot, but not more than friends.

"Hey little kiddo." He says, messing with Willow's hair

"Hey Justin." She says giggling

"So, (Y/N), are you coming to the party tonight?" He asks

"I don't know." I sigh

"Ok. Text me later cutie." He says and hugs me, whilst he kisses Willow's cheek

**[RONNIE'S POV]**

We've just finished the show and we are heading backstage when I catch a glimpse of Hills hugging (Y/N). "No, your hands off her. She is mine" I scream on the inside. We walk backstage and I see Jenna McDougal walking next to (Y/N) and Willow.

"Awww, she is just so cute. Is it hard to take care of her?" She asks her and (Y/N) shrugs

"Sometimes... But she is my little princess." She says

"Dadda..." Willow cheers and I climb her off (Y/N)'s shoulders

"You did great Ronnie." (Y/N) says smiling.

"Thanks." I mumble

**[TO THE BUS] [RONNIE'S POV]**

I plop on the couch.

"Ronnie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jenna McDougal asks

"Yeah, sure." I say

"So, I was talking with (Y/N) earlier and she told me about that party tonight. She would like to go, but she knows that you want to go too. She didn't ask me to, I am suggesting that I keep Willow for tonight so you can both go. I am not going to the party, neither the guys." She finishes off

"Are you sure?" I ask

"I can do that." She says

"Fine then." I say

**[TIME SKIPPING BEFORE THE PARTY] [Y/N'S POV]**

"(Y/N), are you tagging along?" Jacky asks

"Nah, I'll just crash in here. Have fun though." I say walking to the kitchen. The guys say 'Goodbye' and I wish them fun. On my way to the kitchen, I find Ronnie on the couch.

"Aren't you going with them?" I ask.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He says

"I feel like staying in tonight. How about you? Why did you stay?" I ask him.

"(Y/N) we need to talk." He sags and my blood freezes.

"Sure..." I say and he motions me to sit next to him on the couch. I take my sit, sitting Indian style.

"Uhm... I don't know where to begin." He says

**[RONNIE'S POV]**

It's either now or never. I want her to be mine. I want her to be happy and I know I can make her feel that way.

"I like you." I say resting my hand on her knee, running my thumb across it.

"I like you too." She smiles

"No, I mean I like you as a woman." I breathe out. She just stares at me questionably.

"I am attracted to you. I've liked you since that day at Starbucks. And it is not just that you are pretty; you are smart, caring, playful, your smile is just the sweetest thing. I think I'm..." She just leans in and kisses me. I kiss her back instantly, feeling her soft lips moving in perfect sync with mine. I wrap my hands around her waist, to bring her closer to my body.

I run my hands across her ribcage. I feel her out of breath, so I pull away

"Ronnie, please don't stop." She says pleadingly

"Not here." I say standing up

"Jump." I command and she jumps on my back. I begin carrying her to the bunks and she begins kissing and biting on my neck, giving me goosebumps. I moan and decide to head to the back lounge.

Once we are in, I lock the door and search through the first aid box for condoms. I pick it up and softly throw (Y/N) on the couch. I look into her eyes

"Yes Ronnie, I am sure." She says

"Are you reading my mind?" I ask her in my husky voice

"Mhhhhmmhh...Maybe." She breathes, close to my face. I reattach our lips and slide my hand down to her hipbones. I begin tracing small signs on her body and I see her erupting in goosebumps. She moans into our kiss and I raise her tank top, trailing kisses down from her stomach to the waistband of her cotton shorts

"Please, do something." She moans. I slide my hand inside her panties to feel that she is already wet.

"Wet for me." I say kissing her lips once more. I run my tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission. She opens her mouth slightly and I explore her mouth.

Our tongues dance together, battling for dominance. I win and smirk, never separating our lips. I begin taking off her tank top, slowly and touching her skin in the process. I pause the kiss to take her top completely off. I reach the clasp of her bra behind her back and unclasp it, letting her big amazingly shaped natural boobs free.

I begin kissing all the way from her jaw to her boobs, sucking a bit hard on her collarbone, leaving small purple love bites and hickeys. I bring my hands to her breasts massaging them and running my fingers across her nipples, tracing small circles. She moans softly and scratches my back. I take her nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue against her "rose", sucking and lightly biting it. I make sure that it is nice and rough before going to the other breast, repeating the process.

When I am done, I begin kissing down her stomach. I pull her shorts down and take the waistband of her panties between my teeth, pulling them down to her ankles. She kicks them completely off and I spread her legs. I kiss her thighs, all the way up to her folds. I stop and blow some air into her; I hear her moan my name and I get even more aroused. I kiss her clit and she groans in pleasure. I run my tongue across her folds quickly. I feel her tense up. I insert my tongue in her entrance, making her gasp for air. I slide it in and out, licking every inch of her walls. I go deeper and once I hit a spot she moans and screams

"Do it again." She orders and I do it repeatedly. I remove my tongue from her vagina and kiss the way up to her swollen clit. I insert a single finger inside her and pump it in and out, forcefully and fast. I take her clit in my mouth, sucking, biting and drawing sloppy signs with my tongue on it. I continue and insert another finger, making her gulp.

"Ronnie, you are so fucking good." She shouts. I just smirk and she grabs my hair, pulling them a bit. I suck harder, curling my fingers and bringing her to her edge. I feel her walls tighten around my digits. I release her clit and begin running my tongue up and down her folds.

"Ronnie...I am so fucking close." She whispers/yells violently, shifting from her position, bucking her hips up and arching her back. With my free hand I keep her steady, continuing my job. With one more pump, she releases her load on my fingers. I remove them and bring them to my mouth, tasting every drop of her sweet juices.

"You taste amazing. I could eat you every day." I say and kiss her.

We begin making out, laying on the couch. She runs her hand across my chest and down, stopping on my bulge. She begins palming me through the thin fabric, making me moan. She masterly runs her fingers, tracing circles towards the tip. She removes her hands and brings them to the hem of my t-shirt, raising it above my head. She takes my shorts off with her legs and begins palming me again, making me as hard as I can be.

"Ronnie, please fuck me already." She huskily whispers. I nod, giving her one last peck on the lips. I tear the package of the condom, rolling it on my erection and go back to her.

**[Y/N'S POV]**

I see him rolling the condom onto his obviously big member 'He is enormous' I think to myself.

"Thanks, babe." He winks

"Did I say that aloud?' I ask.

"Mmm... maybe." He says laying on top of me. He kisses me deeply, passionately, lustfully and roughly. He runs his hands across my boobs, making me moan. He stops and looks into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks, positioning himself in front of my entrance.

"Yes." I answer and he slides inside me, softly, giving me time to adjust. His size is filling my gap, aching a bit in the beginning. I gasp and try to control my breath. He sensually runs his fingers up and down my inner thigh

"You can move." I say, getting more comfortable. He nods and begins thrusting into me carefully and softly. He rapidly gains force and speed, trying his best to satisfy me. I pull him down for a kiss, running my nails in his back deeply., leaving red marks. He forcefully shoves his shaft into me, hitting my spot, making me pant. He begins sucking on my neck, leaving deep purple marks. He thrusts again and again, building the knot in my stomach. He brings his hand to my clit, rubbing it tenderly. I throw my head back from the pleasure, profanities leaving my lips.

"RONNIE. SO. FUCKING. CLOSE." I scream in a complete state of pleasure.

"Let it go baby girl." He growls next to my ear, kissing the spot under it and biting my earlobe. With one more thrust, I come undone, screaming and gasping, throwing profanities and curses. He simultaneously growls and swears, rolling off me.

He gets up and throws the condom in the waste bin. He comes back, picking his underwear& t-shirt from the floor. He hands me his t-shirt and I put it on while he slips in his underwear. He grabs me by my wrist and we lay on the couch, me on top of him.

"As I previously said: I like you." He says running his fingers through my hair

"I like you too." I state. He embraces my waist tighter and kisses my forehead.

"I have 2 questions." He says

"Bring it on Radke." I say playfully.

"Number 1. Will you go out with me?" He asks, his eyes full of hope. I don't answer, I simply kiss him on the lips.

"Great. And number 2. Who is going to tell Jacky?" He playfully asks.

"I'll take the bullet." I state, resting my head on his chest. We just stayed there till we both fall asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**[JACK'S POV]**

I groan and sit up on my bunk. My head is fucking killing me; I drunk too much yesterday. Thank God today's a day off. I get out of my bunk and make my way to the bathroom. The guys are passed out on the floor; everyone except Ronnie. I don't know where he is, actually I didn't see him at the party yesterday. I decide to wash my face and ask (Y/N), who is the only one that stayed in here last night if she saw him. I open the bathroom door and try to wake myself up.

"Fuck, my head is killing me." I shout. I groan. I decide that a painkiller would be revealing. I remember that we keep them in the first aid box on the bar in the back lounge so that Willow can't reach them. I walk to the back lounge and open the door...

**[RONNIE'S POV]**

I wake up by the sunlight piercing through the blinders. I smile and look at the girl on my chest. God (Y/N) is so fucking beautiful. I kiss her forehead and she smiles against my bare chest.

"Good morning, beautiful." I whisper. She kisses my lips softly

"Good morning." She says smiling.

"How did you sleep?" She asks.

"Peacefully. We should do it more often." I say and flip us over so that I am now on top of her. She giggles and I begin kissing her softly on the lips and she instantly kisses me back. Suddenly the door bursts open. We both snap our heads to the door's direction and see a pissed off Jacky.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asks, screaming

"Jacky, please don't scream." (Y/N) begs.

"Shut up and answer my question." He snaps

"Don't you talk to her like that." I yell at him.

"(Y/N), get out. I want to talk to Ronnie alone." He says in a much calmer voice.

She obeys and I am left alone with him.

"What the actual fuck? I've told you to stay away from her. I thought that I could trust you." He says

"Jacky I am sorry but I really like her. I've tried to hide my feelings for her so I wouldn't break my promise, but I can't do it anymore. I like her much. I want her to be with me." I confess. He simply sighs

"Just be nice to her. Don't break her or else I'll hunt you forever." He says.

"Thanks dude. I won't." I say and bro-hug him.

**[Y/N'S POV]**

Why is this shit taking so long? Oh boy, did they kill each other? It's all my fault. I shouldn't have slept with him. This wasn't professional, neither mature. But oh boy, did I enjoy it.

"Hey babe." Ronnie says from behind me, snaking an arm around me.

"How did it go?" I ask anxiously.

"I took the bullet." He says dramatically.

"I owe you. What did he say?" I ask

"He told me not to break you cause then he will hunt me." He says and i sigh in relief. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. He kisses me back instantly, hugging me tighter

"Come on, let's go take Willow from the 'Tonight Alive's and go grab some breakfast before the zombies awake." He says, pointing at the guys on the floor and I giggle.

_**[CHRISTMAS TIME]** _ **[Y/N'S POV]**

"Hey babe.Is your shift over?" Ronnie asks me over the phone.

"Yeap, just finished." I say as I exit the kinder garden I work at.

"Great. Are you in the mood of helping me decorate?"He asks and I squeal

"Yes. Of course.. I am coming straight away." I say excitedly

"Could you bring Starbucks with you?" He asks

"The usual?" I ask

"Yes." He answers.

"OK see you in a few." I say and hang up. Today is the day before Christmas Eve, and I'm super excited. It's our first Christmas together and Willow is coming too. I've missed the princess a lot. I get in my car and drive to the closest Starbucks.

_**[30 MINUTES** _ **LATER** **]**

I balance the coffee and the bag of muffins between my fingers and ring the doorbell. Within seconds, Ronnie opens the door smiling.

"Hi babe." He says and hugs me

"Ronnie, the coffees." I say giggling and he releases me

"Sorry. Come in." He says and pecks on my lips. I walk in and place the coffees on the table. I turn around and give him a big kiss on the lips. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly. We kiss for a good minute and then part away.

"I've missed you." He says

"We had lunch together yesterday." I say

"It's not enough." He says, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Come on Radke. We have a lot to do. What time is Willow going to be here tomorrow?" I ask and sip on my coffee.

"Around 12 in the noon." He says

"Great. Let's begin decorating." I say jumping up and down.

_**[2 HOURS LATER]** _

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU."_  I sing out loud, placing the last ornament on the tree. Ronnie comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He picks me up and I squeal _  
_

"Put me down." I say playfully.

"As you wish." He says and with that, he throws me on the couch. He climbs on top of me and begins tickling me. I giggle hysterically.

"Stop. Stop. Ronnie stop it." I say and laugh.He begins kissing my collarbone. He brings his lips to mine and we begin making out immediately. Our tongues battle for dominance but his easily wins it. His hands run up and down my sides, forming goosebumps at contact. I rest my hands on his neck and trace small signs.

"I want you." He whispers, his lips mere inches away from mine.

"Not more than I do." I say as I grab the hem of his t-shirt, raising it above his head. He pulls down my sweatpants.

"I am going to get a condom. Undress yourself and don't begin without me." He says.

I remove all of my clothes and lay on the couch. I decide to disobey to his command. I begin playing with myself; I run my fingers up and down my drenching core. I insert a single finger in me, pumping it in and out. I massage my clit and insert a second finger. I moan and continue teasing myself.

"What did I tell you about not beginning without me?" Ronnie asks and I innocently bite my lip.

"Bad girls need to get punished." He says approaching me.

"And what are you going to do?" I ask as innocently as I can. He just chuckles and grabs my thong from the floor. He comes next to me and grabs my wrists. he ties them up with the thong and leaves me in complete surprise. He walks to the kitchen and I stare at him in shock. Minutes later, he comes back with a bowl of ice cubes. He smirks devilishly and places the bowl on the coffee table.

"Now listen, you slut. I don't want to hear a single noise. You will cum when I tell you to. If you disobey, you will get punished. Got it?" He asks and I nod.

"Good." He says and grabs an ice cube from the bowl. He begins running it all over my body; from my neck, my chest, my stomach and finally my area. The sensation is a bit tingly and weird. I want to moan so badly, but I know that he will punish me. And that's fine by me.

He brings his face between my legs, blowing cool air on my clit. The whole feeling turns me on so badly. He flicks his tongue across my clit and I want to beg for more. He takes it in his mouth, sucking and biting on it. The whole "tied-up" thing is so fucking amazing: it makes me feel helpless, exposed and vulnerable. he sucks my clit hard, and a moan escapes my mouth. He instantly stops and looks at me.

"What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you that I want no noises?" He asks and I nod

"Face down, ass up slut." He says and I obey. Once I stand on my position, he spanks my ass; unexpectedly and hard. I bite my lip to prevent my moans. He slams into me hard, with no warning, making me lose my mind.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" He asks and spanks my ass. I nod and he spanks me again

"Answer me." He growls

"Yes." I reply, shaking.

"Yes what?" He asks as he grabs my hair.

"I am going to be a good girl." I scream. He thrusts into me and pulls my hair back. He begins rubbing my clit harshly. I know that it won't be long until the knot in my stomach becomes undone. Right now his thrusts are fast, deep and hard.

"Do you like that?" He asks as he pulls my hair back so hard, that my head rests on the crook of his neck.

"Hell yeah." I calmly say. He begins sucking on my sweet-spot making sure that he leaves a mark of dominance on me. The simultaneous act of clit rubbing, thrusting, neck sucking and hair pulling makes my legs go jelly. I try to hold back my release, so that I won't get punished again. I know that he is close too, cause his thrusts are sloppy.

"Let go." He growls in my ear and slams into me hard. The knot snaps, covering his dick with my juices. Seconds later he releases into the condom and falls next to me, his breath hitched at the back of his throat He unties my wrists and kisses them softly

"That was awesome." I say between short breaths.

"Sorry for being harsh." He says and pulls me on top of him. I rest my head on his chest.

"I quite enjoyed that." I confess. We fall asleep immediately, both exhausted

_**[NEXT DAY]** _ **[RONNIE'S POV]**

"Daddy." Willow shouts once she sees me. I run towards her and pick her up

"What's up kiddo? Hey Chrissy." I say

"Hey Ronnie. Willow have fun with daddy. See you in a week." She greets me. I can tell that the whole moment was as awkward for her as for me. I wave at her and enter the house with Willow in my arms. I put her on the couch and sit next to her.

"Daddy, am I going to see uncle Jacky, uncle Ron and (Y/N)?" She asks, doing puppy dog eyes. I know that (Y/N) taught her that.

"Willow, I want to ask you something." I say embracing her.

"What is it daddy?" She asks me.

"Do you like (Y/N)?" I ask her, hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes. She is sweet and kind and really pretty." She says, resting her head on my chest.

"Great. Willow, would you like it if daddy started living with (Y/N)?"

"Do you love her?" Willow asks excitedly.

"Yes, I think I do." I say smirking.

"If she loves you too, then yes." She says. I swear this kiddo is so smart.

"Will you help me ask her tomorrow that she is coming to exchange gifts?" I ask and she nods her head vigorously

**_[NEXT DAY]_ [Y/N'S POV]**

"Merry Christmas." I say cheerfully as Ronnie and Willow open the door.

"Merry Christmas (Y/N)." Willow cheers

"What's up kiddo?" I ask as I pick her up.

"It's Christmas." She yells and I laugh.

"Let's exchange gifts, shall we?" Ronnie says and we sit on the floor in front of the decorated Christmas tree, Indian style.

"Me first." Willow says. I give her my gift, which is a flowery dress and a doll.

"Thank you (Y/N)." She says and kisses my cheek. She then opens Ronnie's gift, which is a pink bike.

"Ronnie that's for you." I say handing him the box. It's a cologne that we saw together in the mall and I loved the smell of it on him.

"Thank you a lot. I love it. That's for you.  Willow and I picked it together." He says and Willow giggles. He hands me a small black velvet box. I open it and see a key in it.

"Ronnie, what is that?" I ask

"(Y/N), we are together almost 6 months. I can't get enough of you. When you are gone, the house seems so empty. I want you to stay with me. Move in with me?" He asks me, kneeling in front of me. I chuckle nervously and peep over Willow.

"I've talked to her." He whispers. I kiss him and mouth a 'Yes'

We spent the rest of the day watching Disney and Christmas movies, the 3 of us all cuddled up on Ronnie's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my tumblr by anonymous: Part 2 to the Willow's Nanny one shot?


	3. Chapter 3 (Final)

 

(Y/N's POV) 

I am currently dancing to the beat of a hit song, with a total stranger moving with me. We went out to a club to celebrate the new album. And by we, I mean me and the FIR crew. I don't like what I am doing but somehow I gotta drag Ronnie's attention on me.   
Lately, he has been distant and cold towards me. In the beginning, I thought it was because if his busy schedule; touring, album dropping, the new clothing line... But now suspicions are getting into me, that it might be that way because we now live together. I snap out of my thoughts when the stranger places his hands on my hips. I try to move away but he insists on not moving his hands off. So, I just breathe out and dance along, with him closer to my body.  
 "Excuse me... Can I dance with the lady?" Jacky says to the stranger, making me release a sigh. The guy backs off and Jacky takes his place.   
"What's going on, baby?" He asks once the creeper goes to his next victim.   
"What do you mean? Everything is fiiine." I say, trying to be as convincing as I can.   
"You can't fool me, lil cousin. What's wrong with you and Ronnie?" He asked me and I sigh. I just need to get it off my chest, so I just tell him everything. He looks at me sympathetically and hugs me tight.  
 "I see. Don't get him wrong. He is just under a lot of pressure lately. " Jacky says, trying to defend his best friend.   
"I am under pressure too... But I actually pay attention to him. " I protest.  
 "You are right, little one. " Jacky says, grinding one me. I laugh at him but soon join him in.   
  


(Ronnie's POV)

What the hell are they doing? Is she planning on dancing with every fucking guy in the club? Why is she doing this to me? 

"Ronnie, are you OK?" Ron asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder.   
"I don't know. I think my stomach hurts." I half-lie.   
"Sounds logical, seeing that you drunk half of all our drinks. Go home." He suggests and I nod. I need to get out of here. And of course, I need to get my woman out of here. 

[Y/N'S POV]   
As I grind against my cousin's ass, laughing my head off, I feel someone grip tightly on my wrist and pull me forcefully towards them. I fix my gaze on them and see that they are no one else than my 'beloved' boyfriend. 

"Ronnie, you are fucking hurting me. Let me be." I shout, trying to be heard over the music.   
"We are going home. I am not feeling right."   
"If you aren't feeling right, you are free to go. You don't have to ruin my night just because you are selfish. " I scream, but it's too late, cause we are already outside and heading to his car.   
"You don't give a shit about me, do ?" He asks, his face a mix of disappointment and sadness.   
"I am the one that doesn't give a shit? Am I, Ronnie? Really? " I scream.  
 I enter the car and slam the door, signaling that I don't want to hear another word from him. And thankfully, I don't. For the rest of the ride, he doesn't open his mouth. He doesn't even look at me. His eyes are on the road and hands resting on the steering wheel.   
I am mad at him: he is a dick. He could at least apologize. But no, the rock star doesn't give a shit. I try to hold the tears that are brimming in my eyes, I am not going to give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him.  
   
[Ronnie's POV]   
How the hell did we end up like this? We were crazy for each other and now we barely talk. I am tired: not of her, but of all of this. Everyday stuff drags us down. I need a cigarette. Maybe a strong drink too. Before I could make another move, my phone rings. Who the hell calls me at 2:30? I fish it out of my pocket and she Chrissy's contact.   
"Hey. What happened? Is Willow OK?" I ask in one breath.  
 "Hey. Yeah, she is alright. She just misses you. A lot. And I was wondering if you could take her for a few days. It will be good for her and you too. Think about it. Discuss it with your girlfriend and let me know. " she says   
"I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight. "I say and hang up. 

[Y/N's POV]   
I lay on 'our' bed with my book in hands and my reading glasses resting on the bridge of my nose. I try to calm myself and make up my mind about what I should do. There is another little problem dragging my attention right now. And it is way more important than quarreling with Ronnie.   
"You look sexy with those glasses..." I hear Ronnie's voice from the doorway.  
 "Thanks, but you are not going to make me actually forgive you this way. "I say, not taking my eyes off my book.  
 "The thing is, I don't know why you are mad." He says the words I don't want to hear.  
 "You don't know, huh? " I ask, throwing my book on the floor.   
"Yes, I don't know..." he mumbles his words. "I am mad because you don't seem to give a fuck about me."   
"I do care about you (Y/N). But you knew since day one I have a lot of things in my mind. "   
"Well, tough luck, cause it's not just about me and you anymore. " I blurt out   
"What?" He asks confused.   
"I am freaking pregnant, you idiot. "I scream at the top of my lungs.  
 "Seriously?"  
"Yeah. The fact that I throw up every freaking morning and that I eat all the time didn't really concern you, huh?"   
"I am going to be a dad? " he asks.  
 "You already are a dad."

 "Why didn't you tell me earlier? How far are you? "  
 "I didn't tell you cause you weren't paying attention to me. And I am 4 weeks far." I say and cross my arms in front of my chest. I stare at my toes and try to breathe normally  
 "Hey, it's going to be OK. I love you. It might be soon, but we can do it. Come here..." he says and opens his arms. I fix my gaze at him and contemplate on whether or not I should fall into his arms.  
 "You are a prick. "I say and slowly go towards him.  
 "I am. And I am truly sorry I wasn't paying attention. " he says and kisses the top of my head. "It's OK! I might as well have overreacted. " I say, resting my head on his chest. 

"I have to tell you something. "He says  
 "Be careful. You don't want me to get furious again." I say sleepily.   
"Chrissy called me. Willow wants to see me. Do you mind if she comes for a few days? " he asks me in a sweet voice.  
 "Not at all. We might as well tell her. She can be the first person to know. I bet she will get excited. " I say and yawn.   
"OK then. Are you tired? "He asks me   
"Yeah... I need sleep.."   
 "Wait for me to change and then we can go to bed. " he says and gives me a light kiss. I nod and he goes to our shared bathroom. I simply sit on our bed but my eyelids get heavy. 

[RONNIE'S POV ]   
When I get in our room, I find (Y/N) already asleep, in a sitting position. I chuckle and go next to her. I pull her on my chest and cover us both with the sheets. I place one hand on her stomach and smile.  
 "Hello, little fellow..."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final CHapter for this story. I hope you liked it. If you did, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment below <3


End file.
